Sleeping Valley
by orgasmfriend
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have been searching for weeks for a demon who is eating it's victims. Sam inquires in the help of Buffy Summers, to help them with their search.
1. Hunters Meet Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters are owned by Joss Whedon, or Eric Kripke. This is just for fun only.

About: _Dean and Sam Winchester have been searching for weeks for a demon that is eating its victims. Sam inquires in the help of Buffy Summers, to help them with their search._

_But what happens when Sam goes missing? Dean and Buffy must face the awful truth of the apocalyptic future._

_With a few familiar faces along the way, this is a Supernatural and Buffyverse crossover._

_Rating: M – Only because I'm not sure how gory and sexy I want it to be. Subject to change._

_Pairings: Buffy/Dean_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunters meet Slayer<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dean swooped up his leather jacket from the back of the motel chair. "So, we are meeting up with a girl named Buffy?" Dean laughed to himself "Buffy, I mean come 'on what kind of name is that?" <em>

_Sam closed his laptop, and slid it under the motel bed. "It is a little unusual, but she can be a great help for the latest problem we are having. After all she is a Slayer." _

_Dean scrunched up his face. "A Slayer, Sam, you know Slayers don't exist right?" _

_Sam shook his head ignored Dean's comment and headed out the Impala. _

"_Where are we meeting her then, this Slayer?" Dean locked the motel door, and pulled out the car key from his leather jacket._

"_Slayer's are real Dean, and we are meeting her at the local diner." _

_Dean laughed. "Slayer's are real. You do make me laugh." _

_Dean started the ignition and drove to the diner. "What does she have that we don't?"_

"_She is just a fresh pair of eyes, we need some help. Bobby is on vacation and he told me to ring this number." _

_Sam pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Sam was worried about Bobby; he furrowed his brow and placed the note back into his pocket. The boys haven't been able to reach Bobby for a month now, and he had become unusually distant lately, which wasn't strange for Bobby, but there was something unspoken that Sam saw._

"_What does this girl look like?"_

"_I'm not too sure..." Sam's voice trailed off._

_Dean glared at Sam waiting for his brother to finish his sentence. "You're not sure? How in the hell are we meant to know who she is then?" Dean saw the worry on Sam's face and changed the tone of his voice, knowing his brother needed his support. "Bobby will be alright, you know he needs time away from the hunting business." Dean almost believed his own lie. He was worried about Bobby as well. _

_Sam acknowledged his comment, but wanted to change the subject. "She said she will know who we are." _

_Dean grimaced; he knew his brother was holding back his fears. It was his best trick, but he couldn't fool Dean, but this time he would leave Sam to tell him in time. _

_He smiled at his brother and turned up the volume on the radio. He bopped his head to the beat, and drummed the steering wheel._

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, there's some pie!" Dean nudged Sam when he spotted a cherry pie on the counter. He licked his lips in temptation. His eyes widened, and he went towards the counter. Dean picked up a slice from the tray, and handed $1 to the cashier. She offered to give him a plate, but Dean rushed back to his brother's side and didn't hear her. "This pie is delicious." Dean took another bite from the slice of pie as he headed back to Sam. The jam was dripping on to the diner floor, but Dean was far too indulged in the pie to care. He smiled at Sam.<em>

"_I don't see why, you don't have a plate."_

_Dean shrugged. "I was hungry." _

"_Now, where is this Buffy girl?" _

_Sam had been wondering the same thing, but since he didn't have a face to the name, he waited to be approached. _

"_Are you Sam and Dean?" A man in his early 50's approached the brother's. _

_Sam took his hand, and nodded. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."_

_Dean took his pie away from his mouth. "And who might you be?" _

_Giles was confused by Dean's rude manner. "I'm Giles. Buffy asked me to meet you two here. She is pretty busy at the moment, but she will be here soon." He smiled gently back at Sam. "It's nice to meet John Winchester's boys." _

"_I knew this Slayer was a fake. She even got this old British dude who looks like he has never fought a day in his life to put us off asking her for help." Dean snorted and looked Giles up and down._

"_Excuse me?" Giles took off his glasses, and pinched his forehead looking for the words to respond to Dean's insult. _

"_I'm sorry -" Sam punched his brother in his left arm, and Dean let out a grunting sound. "- Dean is very skeptic about the idea of Slayers being real." _

"_I know they don't exist, I'm not skeptic, I know."_

_Sam was ashamed by his brother's behavior and asked Giles to sit in one of the booths so they could talk about the recent incidents. Dean ignored Sam's gesture to sit down beside him, and went back to the counter to see if they had any pie left. _

"_I thought you hunters would be on a better diet."_

_A short blonde woman sat on one of the bar stools looked up at Dean. _


	2. So What is Going On?

**So What is Going On?**

* * *

><p>"This is the first we have heard of this, and we live on the Hellmouth." Buffy looked puzzled. "There have been some strange occurrences though; there has been a lack of the bumpy head kind."<p>

Buffy didn't like leaving Sunnydale, but she knew Giles had promised his friend Bobby to help the boys. Giles had told her how Bobby had told the boys he was on vacation when he was really going on a hunting trip by himself. Bobby suspected the demon doing this was really dangerous, and didn't want to get the boys hurt. They meant too much to him.

Buffy didn't know much about the Winchester's; just their names and they were good Hunters. She was happy enough to team up with them if they needed it.

"I have heard about Sunnydale. There was an entry in my dad's journal about it, but never mentioned there was a Hellmouth there, just strange activity." Sam smiled at Giles. He has heard his name thrown about among Hunter's; they said he was man to be respected. He knew more about Sunnydale than he let on. He knew about the history of Slayer's, and that Buffy was a legend of sorts.

Sam looked over at his brother sitting to the left of him. He was unusually quiet. Dean struggled with power; he knew that Dean hated it when he had to rely on someone for help. He was like his Dad that way.

Giles cleared his throat and spoke "So what can we do for you?"

"We were wondering if it would be possible to borrow Buffy's time and your knowledge on our hunt, and yours too, if that's ok." Sam kicked Dean in the shin.

Dean directed his controlled smile towards Buffy.

"From now on, your time is our time." Buffy was avoiding eye contact with Dean; she found him staring at her ever since they walked over and sat in the booth. She ignored it at first, but this kind of attention made her nervous, and she was unconsciously picking apart a napkin.

Giles looked down at mess Buffy was creating on the table, and placed his hand over Buffy's and pulled away the napkin.

"Oh." Buffy whispered. She shoveled the mess into one her hands, and put the pieces on one of the side plates.

* * *

><p>"Our motel is only 15 minute drive away from this diner. Are you staying anywhere? If not we can pick up our things and we can be on our way."<p>

Dean continued to be silent, and let Sam be the main conversationalist. He opened up the car door, and sat inside and shut the door behind him.

"We have all of our belongings in our car. We have only arrived today-" Giles looked at Buffy for approval, and saw her nod. "- so yes, we can go ahead."

Dean wasn't paying attention to the muffled conversation he could hear. He was too preoccupied with choosing a soundtrack for the ride to wherever they where going, _who knows_? He thought. _It looks like I have no say._

He lifted his head up over the dash, "What the hell is that?" He scowled.

Dean crooked his head to look behind him, he thought that he heard someone screaming in the distance. He shook his head in disbelief.

There it was again, another scream. He wound down the window to get a better listen. He observed his brother to see if he heard the scream too, but Sam was still talking to Giles and Buffy. He hadn't heard the yell at all.

"I was thinking we go to Sunnydale first, Willow may be able to help us locate this demon before we set out on a journey to nowhere."

Dean placed his hand under his seat, and pulled out the Colt._ Just because Sam didn't acknowledge the scream, doesn't mean it didn't happen._ He placed it on the front of the dashboard, just in case he needed to take immediate action. He waited again, for another scream to reassure him he wasn't hearing anything.

Sam watched his brother in puzzlement. "D-Dean what are you doing?" He saw the gun on the dashboard.

Then that's when Sam saw the man; he was covered in blood in heading in their direction. He moved quickly, and swung the Impala's door open and took a hold of a shot gun.

The man stumbled to the ground and cried out in pain. "Get out of here! Get out, now!"


	3. A Body

Sam slowly approached where the man lay, to have a good look at him. The man coughed and spluttered blood over the asphalt, crying out some unrecognisable words.

"What happened to you?" Sam gently took a hold of his arm, and helped him up.

The man gradually lifted his head, and stared right into Sam's eyes. For a moment, he didn't say a word. Sam stood there, looking at him waiting in anticipation for his response. The man's eyes were blood shot, and by the looks of things hadn't slept in a few days.

"Do you want somewhere to clean up?" Sam urged.

The man's mouth curled back, showed his blood covered teeth and lunged for Sam, knocking him over to the ground. He lay above Sam growling and tried to take a bite from him. Sam quickly took got a hold of his shotgun which was led on the floor, and aimed it to the man's head and released the trigger.

"What the hell was that?" Dean had hastily ran to his brother's rescue, and kicked the man off him.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, while wiping the blood off his face.

They both looked down at the man on the side of the road.

"You don't think..." Sam suggested

"No, way. It's not possible. He must have been clinically insane, that's all." Dean looked out into the distance. "There is nothing here. Let's go."

"We can't just leave him there." Sam gestured to the dead body.

"It's ok. I'll deal with it. Buffy can travel with you two. I'll take a quick detour and get rid of the body. I'll catch up with you in Sunnydale." Giles offered.

The boys lifted the body into the back of Giles' car, and covered it with a blanket.

"That doesn't look at all suspicious." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I can't come with you, Giles? I'm sure these two can make their own way there. Plus, you cannot exactly carry around, what looks like a 150 lbs man all by yourself."

"I'm sure I can cope, Buffy. Just go ahead. The faster we get a location on the demon, the quicker we can solve the problem."

Even though Giles has proven that he can in fact fight his own battles, Buffy still worried for him. That, and she didn't want to travel with Sam and Dean without Giles there. It would be an awkward trip to Sunnydale.

"It's ok blondie. We'll take good care of you." Dean patted Buffy's shoulder, and smiled.

Buffy glared back at him, and walked off towards the Impala. "This is going to be fun." She mumbled to herself.


End file.
